Inside Beast Boy
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 5th fic in the chain and has a bit more concern for BB and Terra: Beast Boy's terminal illness from long ago has retunred to finish what it started, and now the poor guy's on his deathbed. The Titans only way to save him is to actually go INSIDE.
1. Bad Signs

**CHAPTER ONE**

Beast Boy woke up in the morning, but he was feeling a little funny…

Usually he was all hip-hop and ready for a new day, but today his throat felt a little dry, and he had a little bit of chest pains, but he thought it was just from sleeping the wrong way all night…

…_Or possibly from too much making out last night with his young wife, Terra. The other Titans wondered how those two could possibly make out that much._

Still… now wasn't the time to be thinking about that too much, because Slade was on the loose again, and the Titans were already after him.

"TITANS… MOVE!!" cried Robin and everyone continued to run up the streets after him. Copy-Cat used his psychic foresight to tap into Slade's thoughts. "Yes… yes… it is really him!" he said. "It is really Slade!"

This was great for everyone to hear, for usually it was only one of Slade's robotic-copies they ended up chasing, but since Copy-Cat was able to sense his thoughts with his foresight… this Slade was the real deal.

"Yo'… let's go back that brute!" Cyborg said as he cocked his sonic-cannon ready for action.

"Dude…!" Beast-Boy nearly roared, but suddenly he began to cough a little "Let's… uh… get him… ack!"

"Beast-Boy… you alright…?" Terra asked.

Beast-Boy cleared his throat, "Yeah… just a little dry throat."

"Poor little Beast-Boy…" hissed a voice. The Titans turned to look cast their look at Slade who had stopped running, "Perhaps you we should just let me go and fight another day when you are fit again."

The young green-man gritted his teeth, "Dude… don't you even get me fired up!" he snarled.

Slade whipped out a pair of steel-pipes, "Then come Titans… shall we dance?"

"You're going down Slade!" Robin snarled, "TITANS… GO!!" and everyone charged into battle.

Robin went first and came at Slade with his metal-staff, but Slade managed to block his attack with one of his pipes and hit Robin hard with the other one. Starfire was raging made, "How dare you hit my husband!" she roared as she began to fire her star-bolts.

Slade ran up the streets in attempt to evade them, "Oh no you don't…!" but Terra used her powers to cause the rocks in the road to rise up and form a wall right in his way allowing the star-bolts to hit him. Sadly, they hadn't done all that much damage.

When the dust had cleared Slade leapt up through the dust and gave Starfire a huge sock in the face sending her down.

"Slade…!" Copy-Cat called as he extended his wolverine battle claws, "Prepare yourself!"

Slade merely chuckled, "Easy now kitty… you do want to land on your feet after all." and at once their combat-battle commenced. Still… even with Copy-Cat's foresight to keep one step ahead of Slade's moves, Slade had also discovered how to read Copy-Cat's breath and determine his own movements… and Slade Managed to land a powerful blow to Copy-Cat's gut.

"Yo' man… up here." Cyborg said as he flew in with his new jet-pack. Copy-Cat got the message and they both slapped each other a high-five which allowed Copy-Cat to transform into Cyborg… except for his Robin's mask.

The two Cyborgs charged at him, and they managed to out beat him two to one. Metal-fists flying… missiles launching… and the Sonic-Cannons really hit him good, but still… Slade wasn't out of his yet, and he still managed to knock them both out of the way.

Raven and Terra went at him now… Raven used her powers, _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!!"_ and forced Slade's metal-pipes to wrap around him, and this limited his speed and dodging abilities.

Terra zoomed in, "Take this!" and she bombarded him with as many rocks and boulders she could lift. Slade wasn't able to dodge a single one, and he was beginning to get a little tired, but he still had a lot in him, and managed to get the pipes off him. "Silly girl… have you forgotten who taught you how to become strong?" he asked her as he hopped along more of the rocks, and managed to reach her without much trouble.

"AAH!!" Slade hit her hard and she flew backwards right into Raven. "Silly girls… you never will learn." he hissed, but suddenly he got bashed from behind by a T-Rex's tail.

Beast-Boy really hated it when people hit on his friends like that, especially if one of them was Terra, _"No one can beta on my wife like not. Not even me!"_ he thought angrily.

He spared Slade nothing, and gave him not a chance to defend himself. He changed into so many huge animals and really let him have it… _yet he was starting to feel a little pain starting to build up in his body…_ but he simply ignored it as he was having a hell of time beating Slade up.

The other Titans couldn't believe their eyes, "Remind me… never to get angry at him again…" Raven said. All the others nodded in agreement with their jaws wide-open.

Beast-Boy delivered one final whack at Slade, and then he changed back into his regular form and had slammed Slade down to the ground and keeping him at bay. "Look… he has done it!" cried Starfire, "Our friend is holding Slade down."

After all this time… it looked as though the Titan's long struggle with Slade was going to come to an end…

Beast-Boy threw his arms in the air as he cheered with joy, but suddenly he began coughing again. "Dude…! I so… got you…!" his coughing became worse and worse, "You're… not… getting… away--" and he started wheezing as he held his chest tight.

"Beast-Boy!" cried Terra as the others rushed over, but not before Slade managed to throw Beast-Boy off of him, and Slade dove down into a manhole. "Better luck next time." he hissed… then he was gone.

Robin was really steamed, they finally had managed to capture Slade and he got away once again, but right now he and the others were more concerned about Beast-Boy who was still coughing and wheezing.

"Yo'… you alright?" Cyborg asked with concern.

"Friend… what is that is hurting you?" added Starfire.

Beast-Boy looked up, and his cheeks seemed awful red, and he was barley able to speak "Aah… aah! Having… trouble… BREATHING!!" the finally… he fainted backwards.

"Beast-Boy…?" Terra cried, but he didn't even stir, "BEAST-BOY…!"

Even Raven believed that Beast-Boy wasn't joking. Cyborg used his wrist-computer, "Yo'… his heart-rate's not looking so good." he told the others, "And his temperature's going up too much."

There was no alternative. Since the Tower was too far away, they all decided to take Beast-Boy straight to the hospital. Terra was really worried about him… whatever it was he had… it sure looked serious.


	2. Heartbreaking news

**CHAPTER TWO**

The hospitals ER worked in a near panic to try and stabilize Beast-Boy's breathing, and cool down his temperature. Among the doctors and specialists was Beast-Boy's old friend, _Dr. Nobel Von-Richter. __**(Fictionally crated, it's not really true)**_

The scientist who saved Beast-Boy's life from his terminal illness all those years ago, and made him Green… and now he was in there trying to help the boy who felt like a son to him.

The other Titans were forced to wait outside, and Terra was on the verge of tears. "Hey, take it easy…" Cyborg said comfortingly to her, but Terra whipped round at him, "How can I calm down?" she cried, "What if it's really serious?"

The others knew what she meant by that. They were all very worried about Beast-Boy. Starfire even had a few tears to shed too, "What if it is serious…" she said, "Perhaps our friend has contracted some rather nasty monster inside of him that will grown and devour his very body and then come back for the rest of us?"

The others raised confused eyebrows at her statement, and then finally the doctor came out, but he had a rather dismal look on his face. "You may come in and see him now…" he told everyone, "But you won't like what you see."

Terra nearly dashed down the hallway at once…

In BB's room… the poor little green-man was still unconscious "In a coma…" according to the doctor's tests. His green skin seemed a little pale. He was hooked up to a respirator, and breathing mask. His bed was set on a cool temperature, and his heart-rate still looked pretty bad on the monitor.

"Just give it to us straight." Robin said, "Maybe he's just caught something bad, or he's over exhausted?"

The doctor and, Von-Richter stared at each other with those looks of despair, and the doctor told them. "I'm afraid it's far worse." He drew up his courage to tell them, "I'm afraid that, Mr. Logan is… dying."

Terra felt her heart skip a beat, "Oh no…" she peeped as he held her hand to her face. "No… he… he can't be!"

The doctor nodded his head, "We've done all we can for him. He appears to be suffering from a rare and fatal disease called _Sakutia…_ but how he contracted it in this city we don't know."

"Sakutia…?" Copy-Cat asked, "Wait a moment. Was that not the name of the fatal disease Beast-Boy had contracted long during his time of youth?"

Von-Richter stepped in to explanation, "Yes… I'm afraid it iz." he answered, "And unfortunately zee green zyrum I gave 'im back zen did not officially destroy zee disease, but rather 'eld it back."

"So now it looks as thought it's come back after all this time to finish what it started." Cyborg said.

Everyone turned to face Raven, but she got onto their idea at once and suggested against it. "I dare not try and heal him using my powers." she said, "It might even make things worse."

Robin then turned back to face the two men, "Looks like it's all up to you guys now." he said, "You've got to find a cure for him."

But the doctor shook his head, "It isn't that simple." he said, "I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do for him."

Terra's head jerked up, "But how can you just give in like this?" she said tearfully, "That's my husband lying there in that bed. You have to do _something!"_

"She is right…" Copy-Cat said in near anger, "You two cannot just let our friend die. We cannot afford to lose him."

"You don't underztand…" Von-Richter said, "I doubt zat even I can 'elp 'im now. Zee Green zyrum was all zat I 'ad, but now with zis condition… I just don't know."

Robin was really losing his cool now, "Now you listen to me…!" he said very deeply. "You have got to find something that can help him. We're going to back to the tower and leave you and the specialists you have to it… but come up with something! Beast Boy must not die!"

The doctor had no choice but agree with Robin, "We'll do all we can for him… but time is very short." He told them all, "Unless any improvement shows… I dare say that he'll be gone within four days."

Terra couldn't hold it in anymore, "Oh, Beast-Boy!" she buried her head next to his body on the bed and began sobbing into the sheets. "No, no, no! You mustn't die! I can't lose you…"

Robin hugged Starfire close to him letting her cry. Raven and Copy-Cat held hands in anguish, and Raven even had her own tears to shed.

As for Cyborg, well… his emotion was a mixture of sadness and anger. His best little buddy was going to be dead. Who would he torture at video games? Who would be there to make a rotten joke? Who would he call _"My favorite little green-guy?"_

Even though he knew it wouldn't help matters, and that Slade was not responsible for the incident… "I'll get Slade for this…!" he muttered under his breath, "If it's the last thing I do… I'll get him!"

Easily, Terra had it the worst…. She just couldn't let him go.

Beast-Boy… the guy she loved. The very guy who forgave her after several occasions of heart-break and horror… The same little guy who brought her to her senses and made her see that some things never change, and she belonged with him rather than a normal life without him.

Now they had barely married for a year, and he was leaving her for reasons beyond control. Before leaving, all Terra could do was eye her husband one last time, and then plant a kiss on his cheek…

…sadly, he didn't even move.

"Come on Terra…" Cyborg said, "Let's get out of here."

She knew it was for the best, so he took Cyborg's hand, and walked with the others out of the room. Von-Richter felt really bad for her… he never knew what it felt like to love someone the way she loved Beast-Boy… but he did know how it felt to lose someone you loved just as much.

"My poor little Garfield…"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**To all those out there who may have gone through these horrid events… I'd like to apologize if my fic had made you feel all upset again.**_

_**I can understand just as much too.**_


	3. Borrowing a miracle

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nobody had really gotten too much sleep last night; they were all far too worried about Beast-Boy. Especially Terra, who had spent the night in her husband's room instead of her own…

"Poor girl's really takin' it hard." Cyborg said.

"I know… and who could blame her." added Robin.

Starfire began to get a little overdramatic, and she hugged Robin tight… really tight. "Oh… I my beloved Robin were to leave me for the next life… I would hug my pillows every hour on the hour and cry my damaged heart to death."

"Uh… that's nice Star…!" Robin said with his face squished against his wife's body. "Uh… can you let me go before you really kill me?!"

Starfire smiled in embarrassment, and let her husband go. "Forgive me please…"

Cyborg, Raven and Copy-Cat sweat-dropped with their eyes widened. "O-kay… That was really something." Raven said.

"I believe that Starfire is merely… uh, what is the Earth term? Showing that she cares." added Copy-Cat.

"Just hope the girl doesn't care about me that much…" said Cyborg.

Still they understood. Copy-Cat and Raven knew they would feel depressed and hurt if they lost each other, and even though Cyborg still hadn't found his special someone; he was just the ladies man, always going on dates with hot girls in his spare time… lots of admirers he had… Still, he'd feel just as bad.

Just then, the lounge-doors opened, and in walked Terra. Her eyes were all red from sobbing last night, and she was holding a handkerchief in her hand, all drenched from dabbing her eyes so much.

This was the first time she had shown herself all day since locking herself up with her sorrows since last night. She walked sadly over to the freezer and grabbed a bucket of ice-cream. Then she grabbed a spoon and headed back for the door.

"Uh… Terra…" Robin called softly to her, "You okay…?"

Terra shut her eyes tight letting more tears fall from her face. "I don't want to talk about it…" she cried and then she was gone, back to Beast-Boy's room.

The others all sighed…

Over the next couple of days, Robin would call the hospital and try to see how things were coming with Beast-Boy, but sadly he got the same answer every time. Beast-Boy's health hadn't improved. If anything… he was growing worse by the hour.

Even Von-Richter had been hard at it trying to figure a way that could save Beast-Boy. So far all he had determined was of the virus located deep within his heart, but that wasn't the only problem…

The damage that monster had put on Beast-Boy was sever to his vital-organs and his immune-system, and growing worse. A surgical operation was out of the question, that would only kill him faster.

He couldn't even use the BIGRAT machine that could suck DNA out of his systems, for it wouldn't improve while Beast-Boy was unconscious. It would kill him immediately just by hooking him up tot all the wires.

Raven couldn't use her powers to heal him, and Copy-Cat's _Senzu-Beans_ only healed physical and vital injuries. They did not work on illnesses of any sort.

Von-Richter was on the point oh having one of his nervous break-downs. It seemed that matter what he thought up, all his ideas had to be dismissed due to the fact that Beast-Boy's health was far to critical, or that there just wasn't enough time to put any plans into action.

He sat back in his chair, alone in his lab near exhausted from all his hard work and thinking too hard, and that's when his eyes feel upon one of his old machines, _"Ahh, my old Shrink-ray."_ he thought to himself.

It was an old invention that he made forty years ago. It allowed him to shrink objects or people down to many fractions their normal sizes, sadly it only lasted for a limited amount of time before the object or person would stabilize back to their normal size, but oh what times they were…

Von-Richter remembered how he used it to explore plant-lives… mysteries beyond the naked-eye… molecular structures up close, and even once he and some of his old followers explored inside… "The 'human-body…!"

Von-Richter's head was suddenly flooded with possible ideas. "I must get a-'old of zee Titans…" he cried for joy.

…

The Titans were paying a visit to Beast-Boy at the hospital that day. "How is he doc… is he any better?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm afraid not…" the doctor regretted to say, "Hardly any pulse at all now. Borrowing a miracle… he will be dead within thirty-six hours."

"No… he just can't go." Terra simply said. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "He can't leave us. I love him… we all love him."

The doctor smiled, "I know you do…" he said, "But I'm afraid I just don't know what to do anymore. I just… don't… know."

"But I do…" came a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Von-Richter there. "I just may 'ave a zolution."

He motioned the Titans to meet him outside, and he explained to them how he had a special-kind of medicine that could help Beast-Boy recover from his internal injuries made from the green-serum once used. "If vee can successvully get it into 'is blood-ztream… it just may zave 'im."

The Titan's eyes began to fill with hope. "Yo' hold on here…" Cyborg cut in, "How the heck are we going to be able to get into his whole blood-stream that fast?"

"Yes…" added Starfire, "I believe it was mentioned that such a procedure was too dangerous to be performed."

"And what about that virus inside him?" Raven asked. "Won't it just eventually come back and get him again?"

That's when Vo-Richter's eyes glowed behind his glasses. "Correct… not on zee outside…but…"

Copy-Cat already sensed his thoughts, "…but there is always the inside?"

Von-Richter nodded, but suddenly the Titans began to get the drift. "Whoa-ho-hoa… hold up here." Cyborg said. "Tell me you're not thinking…"

Copy-Cat sensed Von-Richter's thoughts. "He is thinking it…" Von-Richter was planning to shrink the Titans down, and send them inside Beast-Boy's very body."

The Titans didn't know whither to protest or go along with the idea. Was it even safe? What were they all thinking… of course it wasn't safe for so many incredible reasons that there wasn't enough time to talk about them all.

"Come on you guys…" Terra said, "If it's the only chance… I say we go for it."

It take the Titans a second to agree with her. Beast-Boy's life was on the line, and this was all they could do. Enter his body… spread the vaccine… and hopeful vanquish the viruses and parasites in his body forever!

"Okay then…" Robin said, "We go…!"


	4. Ready to go

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Over the next day or so… Von-Richter had been hard at work getting everything the Titans would need. The plan was to shrink down to the size of microbes… then enter Beast-Boy's body by being injected into his arm where they then have to make for his heart where the action was.

However, Von-Richter had warned him that Beast-Boy's condition was worsening every hour. Any delay in the mission would probably make everything go wrong.

There were many things to worry about…

For one thing… they would all need special-suits that Von-Richter and his followers used all those years ago to enter through Beast-Boy's body without getting damaged by all the acids, and so as not to leave any-marks inside him.

The second bit was lighting. The human body was opaque, and that meant that no light could shine through, meaning the inside of the body would be in total darkness. Luckily Starfrie could hold her Starbolts like a lantern, and Cyborg could still use his shoulder-lamps. Even the suits themselves were equipped with lights… inside the helmets, on top of the helmets, and on the wrists and knees of the suits.

The suits also even had special propulsion boots which would allow them to battle against any currents in the bloodstream.

Unfortunately, while wearing the suits, some of the Titans would have a few disabilities in their powers and weapons…

Robin wouldn't be able to reach for his utility belt to grab a weapon, and Cyborg wouldn't be able to use his jet-pack, or his building cannons and missiles.

Copy-Cat could still extend his claws and use his foresight… but with his tail straightened up and stuffed inside his suit he wouldn't be able to fly, nor be able to touch anyone to copy them.

"Let us hope that those skills will not be required." Copy-Cat said.

Suddenly… everyone realized something important. "Yo'… what about Terra?" Cyborg asked. "Should she be coming'?"

Terra explained to the others that she wanted to sit it out, and she'd rather stay outside to help Beast-Boy recover by being with him. "Besides… what good will my powers do in a place where there aren't any rocks?" she asked rhetorically.

The others knew it was for the best, and they would need someone to give them relays as to what was happening on the outside. So it was settled… Terra would stay, and the other five would go in.

Von-Richter had supplied them with all the necessary items and weapons that they would in fact be able to use. "Zees guns vill fire antibiotic-vaccines at any viruses or germs you may run into." he told them, "But remember, zeir tanks vill empty if 'ave been used a lot… Zo use zem visely."

The titans all agreed and then, Von-Richter gave them all several different pieces of a really huge weapon he had designed. When put together the parts would form a type of _bomb_ loaded with the medicine to help Beast-Boy recover.

"You must plant zee bomb right 'ere near 'is 'eart." he continued. "If zee 'eart is ztill beating, vhen zee bomb explodes, zee medicine should enter all corners of zee blood-stream, and 'opefully repair everything."

"Right…" Robin said, "But we better try and get rid of the virus behind the disease first. We won't want it coming back to start all over again."

The others all agreed, and then it was time….

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Raven said as she tugged and pulled to get her suit on. "When was the last time these things were cleaned?"

"Hmm…" Von-Richter counted on his fingers, "Vas is thirty… or… forty years. I forget zomtimes."

Everyone sweat-drooped in disgust, but they finished putting on the suits, and tested their radios.

"_Radios… A-okay."_ said Cyborg.

"_Light systems, fully functional."_ added Starfire.

"_Oxygen-meters flowing."_ said Raven.

"_Propulsion boots ready for go."_ said Copy-Cat.

Robin nodded his head that all the checks were complete. "We're ready." he said before putting on his helmet. _"Let's do this!"_

Von-Richter nodded and then he and Terra backed away from the shrink-ray's view. As the Machine began to rev-up, Von-Richter warned the Titans that they would only stay small for around ten hours, and they would have to get out before then…

Otherwise, the compression-field would destabilize and they would all grow back to their normal-sizes. If they were still inside Beast-Boy's body when that happened they would be killed in pressure, and so would Beast-Boy.

"_Yeah… thanks for telling us that now."_ Raven said sarcastically.

"You can do this, guys…" Terra said, "You have to."

Robin shot her a thumb-up, and then the Machine was all charged. "Right zen… 'ere goes…!" Von-Richter said as he flipped the switch. The machine fired a concentrated laser-beam on the five subjects causing their bodies to glow and then reduce down to size, growing smaller… and smaller… until finally they could not be seen with the naked eye alone.

"It worked…!" Terra cried in amazement. Von-Richter chuckled with pride. "Of course it did. I am a genius after all."

…

On the target plate, the other five Titans found themselves with feelings that were indescribable for what they were seeing now. They had shrunk so much… everything was so huge.

"_Yo… now I know what a bug feels like."_ Cyborg said.

Starfire hovered about examining things around her on the floor. Dust balls were the size of mountains; crumbs were the size of buildings. _"I have never felt so amazed since the night of the globian wolfnork festival on Tameran." __**(Heh-heh… don't you just hate it when you don't even understand what you make up.)**_

Suddenly, the ground began quaking as Von-Richter and Terra walked towards the target, much to the others shock and frustration of how HUGE they looked. Their voices even echoed throughout the air as they spoke. "Listen to me Titans…!" he called down, unable to see where they were. "Fly 'ere into this 'yperdermic-needle."

Following his instructions, in they all went, and Raven sent up a shockwave of her energy to single that they were in. With that settles Von-Righter and Terra rushed back to the hospital.

Beast-Boy was looking just as worse as ever, and according to the doctor's predictions and assumptions, he only had a matter of hours left; that is… unless things got any worse.

Von-Richter pressed the needle into Beast-Boy's right shoulder, and pressed the plunger until it was all the way at the end. "Good luck, Titans." he said.

…

The Titans felt like they were caught in a wind-tunnel on a nasty rollercoaster ride! They screamed and yelped as they tumbled and fell all over the place. Finally they all slammed into something soft and although everything was pitch-dark, they all could tell that they had fallen all over each other.

"_Yo'… that went smooth."_ Cyborg moaned.

The others all groaned in dismay, but now they were inside. It was time for the mission to begin.


	5. Disasters from within

_**Author's notes:**_

_**This message is to FaceFace… who inappropriately and very wrongfully used the review-system to flame and insult.**_

"_**Keep your pathetic flames to your pathetic-self. You won't convince me. So SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!!"**_

_**Man… some people got no tastes for different things.**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was still pitch-dark, and the Titans could see absolutely nothing at all, and it took them a few minutes to get untangled and on their feet. Their suit-lights were flipped on, Starfire held her star-bolts, and Cyborg flipped his shoulder-flashlight open.

The lights were strong enough to get a good look at all the strange things they now saw, enough to make them go, _"Wow…!"_

Slimy walls and different types of stringy odds and ends… Strange joints and fibers all over the place making up the body structures... _"What a surprise…"_ Raven said, _"It's all green."_

"_I assumed that it would be. It is the body of Beast-Boy."_ said Starfire.

"_Okay team… time to focus."_ Robin told the others, _"Cyborg, where are we now?"_

Cyborg flipped studied his wrist-computer, and projected images of Beast-Boy's body by X-ray. The yellow flashing dots marked their current positions. _"Accordin' to this we're standin' on the fibers for the muscles in the right shoulder."_

That explained the squishy fibers that they were standing on. _"How are we to get from here all the way to the heart?"_ Copy-Cat asked.

Cyborg calculated the flows of the blood-stream, _"We gotta' go North North-East… veerin' in a ninety-degree angle towards the tissues leadin' to the wind-pipes."_

The others looked confused, and the Cyborg just said, _"We go this way."_ So they all began to proceed on foot along the outer-fibers of the muscles, yet as they pressed on, Copy-Cat's head felt a little funny _"Hmm…?"_

"_Hey… you alight?"_ Raven asked.

Her boyfriend shook his head, _"It is probably nothing."_ and he caught up with the others unbeknownst to them all that it was Copy-Cat's foresight trying to warn them that _they were being watched…!_

A strange ugly little critter peeked from behind a nerve-joint, and it hissed angrily at the intruders knowing fully well they were up to something in this body. So it slithered off… but wherever it was going, it had to be some place big.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Beast-Boy finally let out a soft little moan. Terra's eyes filled with hope, but the doctors had told her that it was nothing that good. Terra never felt so scared in her life. "It's just not fair…" she said to Von-Richter. "Beast-Boy means the world to me… I can't lose him."

Von-Richter put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "I know 'e is to you, dear." he said, "But you know… just because 'e cannot zee or respond, doesn't mean 'e can't 'ear us."

Terra cast her eyes down upon her husband, and she held his hand. "Beast-Boy…" she said softly, "…look… maybe you can hear me, but… I want you to know… the others are doing what they can for you." She could feel her tears coming back again, "I'll be right here with you… all the way."

Beast-Boy did in fact hear everything she said, and while he didn't have the strength to smile or squeeze his wife's hand, _"I hear you Terra… I know you guys will help Me." _he thought, _"But if I go… well… I know you know… that I love you. My one and only… Terra…"_

…

The titans had finally reached their first stop at the tissue leading to the blood-stream. _"Whew… I had reason to believe that this tunnel would never come to an end."_ Starfire moaned.

"_Are we anywhere near the heart yet?"_ Raven asked, but to her and the others' dismay Cyborg told them that they were still inside the shoulder and there was still a very long way to go.

"_We have to keep moving." _Robin said with determination, _"Beast-Boy's time is running out."_

Cyborg pointed out that their next step was to enter the soft-layer of fibers in-front of them which would lead them to the blood-stream. _"If we all stick together, we should be able to reach the areas near the windpipe."_

"_Okay, but we better watch out…"_ added Robin, _"I keep getting this weird feeling we're being watched…"_

… And they were being watched by more and more of those ugly creatures. Copy-Cat's foresight was still trying to alert him of something, but as soon as he began to think on it, he lost his thoughts.

Nevertheless… everyone huddled together and joined hands to Raven as she concentrated and used her powers… _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS…!"_ and transported everyone safely through the fiber walls without damaging them…

No sooner had they entered the blood-stream did they all click on their thruster-boots for control in the fluids. _"Is everyone all here?"_ Robin asked, and everyone called _"Check."_

It sure seemed weird to be in a place like the blood-stream, especially seeing as how all the blood-cells were enormous. Cyborg calculated their location, and determined that they would all have to steer against the blood-flow so they could head for the main-body.

It was pretty hard to steer in the right direction… what with the current pushing against them, and all the blood-cells and other objects in their way. Suddenly… there was trouble up ahead.

Several strange cells were heading for the Titans, _"Yo'… white-blood cells at twelve-o-clock."_ cried Cyborg. The others all looked sharp. The cells had obviously suspected, and mistaken them all as invading germs and planned to try and destroy them like all white blood-cells.

"_Perhaps they merely wish to befriend us?"_ Starfire asked _"Perhaps they wish to assist us on our long journey?"_

She tried to move closer towards the cells, _"Starfire… No!"_ Robin said quickly grabbing his wife by the arm and no sooner had he pulled her back to the group did the white blood-cells commence their attack by launching their antibodies; _those special cells that attack and weaken germs._

The Titans felt like they were in a swarm of angry mosquitoes. Starfire immediately began to fire her star-bolts and destroy as many of the antibodies as she could. Raven helped too with her own powers, and Copy-Cat unleashed his claws as well.

Still… the white blood-cells never stopped shooting more and more antibodies. _"Okay… now I'm angry!"_ Raven snarled as she focused her powers on the blood-cells _"Azarath… Metrione…Zi-- AAH!!"_ but before she could finish powering-up Copy-Cat stopped her…

"_No Raven! You must not destroy the cells… they are still very vital to Beast-Boy's health."_

Raven realized that he was right, _"Well then… Let's try our guns."_ Robin suggested. _"Yo'… now you're talkin'."_ Cyborg smirked.

As the cells continued to charge forward ready to strike, the Titans whipped out the guns Von-Richter had given them. _"TITANS… FIRE…!"_ Robin shouted, and at once they all fired their guns causing small goopy balls to fly out and smack right into the cells covering them in a sticky substance which rendered them temporarily stuck.

"_Move out! That won't them back for long."_ Robin said, and at once they thrusted through the blood-stream as fast as their boots could carry them, and they kept shooting at many other white blood-cells that came to chase them.

Suddenly, there were holes in the walls leading to other areas of the blood-stream. _"Yo' through there!" _he shouted. They all began to head for the same hole together, but it wasn't until they got close enough to see clearly that more normal blood-cells were stampeding through the hole and bumped into each one of the Titans knocking them off course.

_**(I called them Normal Blood-Cells because I'm not sure if they would be red or Green. It is Beast Boy after all.)**_

Instead of all going through the same hole, they each fell through separate holes and away from the group. All of them screamed in fright as they slid through the fast currents.

One by one they each emerge in an area just near the chest areas, but they were all separated from each other, and none had a clue of just where exactly they were.

"_Where am I…?"_ Starfire asked particularly no one.

"_Whoa! This ain't cool…"_ Cyborg said.

"_Great! Just perfect…!"_ Raven complained.

"_This is very bad!" _Copy-Ct said with deep concern.

Robin got to his feet, realizing that he was all by himself. _"Raven…?"_ he called out. _"Cyborg…?"_

"_Copy-Cat…?"_

"_STARFIRE…!"_


	6. Lost in the dark

**CHAPTER SIX**

All the Titans tried their radios, but it was no good. They were out of range and couldn't contact anyone else. Copy-Cat and Raven weren't even able to make psychic contact with each other.

This was just disastrous…

Beast-boy only had a few hours to live, and here they all were lost, and separated with now way of contacting the others or finding a way out. Worst of all… even if they would be able to make it all the way to the heart, there was still the problem of putting the vaccine-bomb all together. Without all five pieces, the device would be useless.

Still… they all knew that it wouldn't be safe if they just stood where they presently were. especially seeing as how they would soon return to their normal sizes. So… they each began to wander off in hopes they would run into the others… or make it to the heart.

Yet, all of them were still unaware that they were being watched by more and more of those… _strange, disgusting creatures._ One by one the creatures seemed to be passing on a message in their own special way of communication all throughout the body…

Farther and farther the message went until it reached the heart. It was there that a strange, mysterious creature was sitting down with almost his entire body hidden behind the darkness. One of the creatures gave him the message of the intruders. "I see…" he hissed in a deep hissing voice. "Bring them to me…alive!"

The smaller creature bowed and then left.

…

The message had been passed on to all the other creatures in the body, and at once they already had nasty tricks and surprises waiting for the Titans to

It was pretty scary walking around Beast-Boy's body all alone. It was also getting stranger for now they were coming across other cells that allowed Beast-Boy to change to his animal forms.

Cyborg never saw anything so cool in his life._ "Man… I wish I brought a camera."_ He said to himself, and that's when he remembered that he had a camera built into him. So he began shooting pictures right away, as many as he could get.

As the hours seemed to slowly go by, the Titans kept wandering around their different areas of the body. _"Yo'… Robin… Star… Rae… Copy-Cat…!"_ Cybrog called out._ "Where are y'all at?"_

Suddenly… he heard a small snapping-sound. _"That don't sound good…" _he said as he looked down at his feet. The small, gooey, and narrow bridge he was standing on was collapsing under his weight… and then… SNAP…

"_YEEEAAAHHH…!"_

As he plunged deep, deep down into the pits below, his scream could actually be heard echoing throughout the rest of the body. _"What is that?!"_ yelped Copy-Cat.

…

Poor Starfire thought it was some sort of monster coming for her, and she began to run in panic, screaming like in a horror-movie.

…

A chill ran up Raven's spine, but she did her best to shun her fear. _"Okay… there is nothing to be scared of."_ she said to herself as she took some deep breaths and paced backwards. _"Nothing scares me… nothing scares Me-- AA-AAAAAH…!"_

Raven hadn't been watching where she was going, and she plunged into a deep hole, and it was too later for her to levitate as she began rolling and crashing along a very long tunnel.

…

Copy-Cat heard her voice._ "Raven…?"_ he called as he looked all over the area he was in. _"Raven… where are you?"_ Suddenly, all the small holes and pockets around his began spewing out air-pressures and liquids that knocked him off his feet and carried him off, _"WHOA-AAAH…!"_

…

Starfire was still running in panic, and then suddenly her boots began to slip and stumble as she treated across an area of slippery-goops. _"Ooh… Ah-ah-ah... No, no, no…!"_

…

As for Robin, himself… he heard everyone screaming. _"Where is everyone…?"_ he asked annoyingly as he looked around some more, but then suddenly he too slipped and slid down a step slide. _"WAAA--AAAAAAH…!"_ Since he couldn't reach his weapons… there was no stopping him… wherever he was going.

…

After a while, Raven was still tumbling and crashing about along the tunnel… until finally… _"Whoa… WHOA… AAH!"_ She popped out from a small hole in the wall and landed with thud on her stomach. Her eyes were all swirling with dizziness… _**(And maybe a few stars around her head)**_

She quickly rekindled herself and got to her feet, and that's when she heard other voices heading straight for her. Everywhere she looked…

To the right… Copy-Cat was skidding along the ground.

To the left… there was Starfire still slipping on her boots.

In front of her was the end of the slide where Robin was coming in fast.

And above her… Cyborg was dropping in, _"LOOK OUT BELOW…!"_

Raven was stuck right in the middle with no way out. Her eyes widened, _"Oh No…!"_ She shut her eyes tight, and waited for it…

_**CRASH… BAM… WHALLOP!!**_

Once again, all of them were pilled on top of each other. _"Friends…"_ cried Starfire. _"I am so happy to have finally found you all."_

"_Yeah… so are we."_ Raven groaned. The poor dear was stuck at the very bottom of the pile with all that weight crushing her back, but suddenly everyone looked around and saw that they were surrounded…

Strange ugly creatures, armed with spear-like weapons were all over the place, and surrounding every corner. Cyborg analyzed them and confirmed that they were all viruses. _"So much for us havin' to find them…"_

The Titans got to their feet, and armed their guns ready to fire, but sadly… the guns had been damaged in the crash and they weren't functional, and there were just too many germs to fight with limited powers.

"_Wait…"_ Copy-Cat noticing that one of the germs was making strange gestures with his spear, and arms. _"They want us to go with them."_

The others raised their eyes in confusion, _"Yo' man… we can't go off with these guys."_ Cyborg said.

"_I agree… who knows what diabolical threats they have for us."_ added Starfire.

Robin, and Raven however agreed with Copy-Cat. _"They might be able to lead us to where we need to get_." Robin said. _"There's no other option."_

"_So… I guess we go with them?"_ Raven asked, and sure enough the Titans were soon being held as prisoners and being taken along the body. Hopefully they would be heading for the heart… and would be able to get to the bottom of Beast-Boy's illness for good.

But they really had to hurry…

_**Outside**_…

Beast-Boy's condition was still growing worse… and the doctors assumed that he had no more than a few hours left. This really freaked Terra out. "Come on, guys…" she muttered to herself, "You got to hurry in there!"

Von-Richter was even more concerned about the others. "Zee compression field… it 'as even less time left zan Garfield does." he said sounding worried, "If zey don't come out zoon…"

He didn't say another word, because things were bad enough already. All they could do now was hope that everything would work out in time.


	7. Sakutia Renegade Virus

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Titans were marched along for what seemed like a long time. That's when they began to hear faint but clear thumping sounds. They had reached the heart… and it was in bad shape-indeed.

It was pulsing so slowly that most of the blood-streams had slowed down and been overcrowded by cells. Even the lungs were barely taking in a lot of air, and the muscle-fibers were hardly functioning properly.

"_Aw, man! Look at this place…"_ said Cyborg

"_I have never seen this much damage in all the history of my existence."_ added Copy-Cat. _"It is no wonder Beast-Boy is in so much pain."_

Suddenly… the germs stopped marching, and got down bowing down to something ahead in the shadow. The Titans narrowed their eyes as they heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards them followed by a wicked snigger, "Hmm, mm, mm…"

Then out from the shadows emerged a larger creature just like the other germs. _"You… are the strangest creature I have ever seen."_ Raven said.

The creature sniggered, "Heh, heh, heh… well be careful. I'm contagious too." he said in a human language.

"_You speak English?"_ Starfire asked, _"But earth-germs do not have the power of human-speech."_

The creature nodded his head, "True… but then again… I am a _rare_ disease. The name is _Sakutia."_

"_We know…"_ Robin said, _"You're also trying to kill Beast-Boy!"_

"Right again…" replied Sakutia. "And I'll bet your wondering why… well allow me to illuminate…"

He explained that being a rare and deadly virus, every body he had ever entered was damaged, causing the victim to die, and that he had killed a lot of people, "But the sad fact is… I'm still just nothing… I'm a rare disease… I have no medical record."

Then he went on explaining how he probably would've sealed the deal with Beast-Boy, if it hadn't been for that green-serum. It destroyed all his newly created viruses, and slowed him down badly. It nearly even destroyed him in the process… "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…! But now I'm back… and there's no holding me back this time. In just a few hours I'm going to take this guy down… and then I'll spread myself across the city."

"_Not if we can help it…!" _Robin said.

This only made Sakutia laugh harder. "Oh yes… that's right. You all are planning to stop me aren't you? Hmm, mm, mm…!"

His laughter and the laughter of all the other germs, Robin was getting that look on his face… that look that meant he was going to blow his top. _"Sakutia… so me help me…!" _he roared._ "We see you out of action YET!"_

Sakutia's guards suddenly had the Titan's surrounded from all sides with their spears poised straight at them. "Don't be a fool…!" Sakutia said, "Nothing can stop me now… least of all a batch of inferior-minds as yourselves."

The Titans were in real trouble now. They couldn't use their sticky-guns, and their powers weren't safe to use in an area of the body that was most vulnerable, and brittle; using their powers there would probably kill Beast-Boy like a snap of the fingers.

Next thing they knew… they were all thrown into strange jail-cells Sakutia had created. _"Cells within cells… Now I've seen a lot of things."_ Raven said in disbelief.

"Hmm, mm, mm… you haven't seen anything yet." Sakutia sniggered "Oh, I could just sit here and watch you all suffer all day… but I have a city to destroy and a record to set."

He warned a couple of his guards to watch over the cells, "Make sure they don't escape… or else!" he warned them as he extended his poison-claws. The germs quivered in fear, but they agreed to their master's terms.

That's when Sakutia took his leave, slowly traveling along the way, scraping his claws along the walls causing more damage, but Cyborg wasn't about to let him get away, so he used his computer to quickly scan his bodily-form… this would allow him to track Sakutia's position anywhere in the body.

"_I believe that it will do us no good… seeing as how we all are locked in prison."_ Starfire said. _"I regret to say… that I fear we shall die if we are to remain here for too long."_

She had a point there. Their oxygen supplies wouldn't last forever, and the compression fields around them would soon destabilize and they would grow back to their normal sizes, killing them and Beast-Boy in the process.

"_No… we cannot think that way."_ Copy-Cat snapped. _"We have come this far… we will find a way out of this."_

"_Copy-Cat's right…"_ Robin said, _"We've been in tougher situations before. This is no different."_

"_Yo'… right on…!"_ added Cyborg, _"But… uh... how're we gonna' get outta' here?"_

Raven smiled wickedly, _"Leave that… to me…"_ she said. She concentrated her teleporting powers, _"Azarath… Metrione…"_ The guards thought she was trying to break through the cell and they tried to send the warning out…

"…_ZINTHOS!!" _but before they could get anywhere to sending the signal, Raven used her powers to switch her place the guards. Now she was outside and the germs were locked in her cell.

"_All right Raven…"_ Robin cheered.

"_BOO-YAH! That's what I'm talikn' about."_ added Cyborg.

Starfire jumped for joy, and Copy-Cat winked at his lady-friend. Raven smiled at him, and then she quickly used her powers to set the others free. _"All right… let's go!"_ Robin said, and they all began to head out of the prison area…

Raven however stopped for a moment when she heard ht guards still trying to send the warning message, but then she used her powers and wrapped them up in goop from the walls and floors so they couldn't move or make a sound.

"_Creeps…"_

Once they had escape, they carefully headed back towards the heart to avoid being seen by the other germs, because before they could track down Sakutia they still had their own mission to deal with.

Now that they were all together again, they could assemble the medicine-bomb that Von-Richter had supplied them with. They followed the calculations that Cyber had taken down before they entered the body.

"_Okay, the bomb has to go right here…"_ he said pointing to a section of fibers in the walls that were the entrances to the blood-stream so incredibly close to the heart, that when the bomb-exploded… it would spread the vaccine all over all the blood-streams. IT would flood through Beast-Boy's body… killing all the nasty germs in its path, and repair the damages enough for him to recover.

The best part was… because it was so close to the heart… where most of the white-blood cells were patrolling to try and fix the damage… there was no way the germs would be bale to get to the bomb in time.

Once all the components were combined, and the arming-codes were set, Cyborg activated the automatic-detonator… set at thirty minutes. _"There she goes…"_ he said as the clock began to counting down.

_**30:00… 29:59… 29:58…29:57… **_

Suddenly a warning voice from Cyborg's computer told the Titans, _"Warning… compression-field destabilizing process imminent. Compression-field destabilizing-process imminent…!"_

"_That is… not a good sign?"_ Starfire asked.

"_Darn right it ain't…"_ Cyborg said, _"We're gonna start growing back to our normal sizes soon. We gotta' get out of here now!"_

"_But wait…"_ Copy-Cat interrupted, _"What about Sakutia? We _must_ find him first and finish him off."_

Cyborg already calculated where he was from the scans he took. _"He's headin' straight for the nasal-pockets."_ he said _"He's trying make break through the nose."_

"Right_… we have to stop him, and get out through the same way."_ Robin said, _"TITANS… MOVE…!"_

Raven hesitated for a moment… the very thought of her going up Beast-Boy's nose was just… "Eww... do I have to?" but suddenly Copy-Cat grabbed her arm and pulled her along with the group.

The timer was still going… and with Sakutia still out there, and their oxygen supplies and shrink-time running out… the odds were pretty well against the team.

_**25:13… 25:12… 25:11…**_


	8. BIG problems

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Terra and Von-Richter we're still watching over Beast-Boy. The other Titans had radioed in saying that the bomb had been planted and would explode in twenty more minutes.

_**20:02… 20:01… 20:00… 19:59…**_

However… they also had reported that their oxygen supply was running low and the compression-field was starting to destabilize; they would have to evacuate the body immediately… but also try and catch Sakutia before he escaped.

"Ohh… I just hope their not too late!" Terra cried.

"Zo do I…!" Von-Richter said. "I svear it… zat overgrown bug does not know what's 'e is up against."

…

Sakutia and his army of germs_--completely unaware that the Titans had escaped and were rushing along the windpipes to catch up to them--_ were trailing along the nasal-passages and heading for the nostrils. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… ha, ah, ah, ah…! Once I am free, and my lovely little infectious germs go spreading illnesses everywhere." he chuckled to his army, "I shall annihilate all of Jump-City, and then THE WORLD!"

All his germs raised their spears in a joyous cheer to their master and then they all continued on their path towards the nostrils, and before long… there they were… and due to Beast-Boy's soft breathing… and not much… uh… mucus in his nose to hold them down…. all the had to do was leap right out.

"At last, the exit…." Sakutia said breathing deeply, yet wickedly. "Come my army… freedom awaits us, and our glorious future is at hand!" All the germs began charging towards the light, but as they got closer towards the exit, the Titans popped down from their secret hiding places. "What's this…?"

Not only had the Titans managed to escape, but they had also even hit a few germs along the way and robbed them of their spears. Robin stared Sakutia dead in the eyes and growled at him, _"You're freedom… just went down the drain, Sakutia, and so did your glorious future!"_

Sakutia was very disturbed by all this. "So… you honestly do think that you can beta me… well then… lets find out shall we? ATTACK…!" all the germs began to charge forward.

Robin gripped his spear tightly, _"TITANS… GO!!"_ The battle was on.

Robin, Copy-Cat, and Cyborg were armed with spears, while Raven and Starfire could still use their own powers, and safely too, and since there was no real precautions needed to battling in the nose as much… no one had to hold back.

The Germs charged straight toward Robin, but now that he was armed with a weapon he was familiar with, he was able use all his moves to parry and clash against the other spears that the germs lunged at him, and he even was able to strike them right through their bodies killing them.

Starfire hovered overheard and fired her star-bolts destroying more of the germs instantly and Raven did the same with her powers,_ "Azarath, Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_

Cyborg was having a ball with his spear, _"And a-one… and a-two… and a-three! BOO-YAH!!"_

Copy-Cat wasted no effort in laying short-work to all the germs that came his way. By using his foresight, he managed to out maneuver their every attack, and even if by a fluke he dropped his spear, he still had his battle-claws.

As the Titans continued to battle out with the germs, Sakutia began to creep away and try to make for the exit, but Robin finally managed to break free from what was left of the attacking germs. He let right in front of the evil-virus's way _"Hold it right there!"_ he shouted.

Sakutia flexed his claws, "Out of my way, human!" he roared as he charged. Robin's spear and his claws clashed and parried like crazy. _"You're… not… going to get… through."_ Robin sneered at him.

"We shall see!" Sakutia protested.

Finally… he managed to knock Robin down giving him a free runway to the exit. _"Stop him!"_ he screamed.

Starfire and Raven were the only ones that could get at him. _"Take this…!"_ Starfire growled as she fired a large beam of energy from her eyes. _"And this…!"_ added Raven as she shot a dark wave.

Sakutia looked round, "Huh…? WAAAH…!" The two energy beams SMASHED right into him, and shocked him badly, but unfortunate it also sent him straight out through the nostrils still yelling in pain…

…

BANG!!

Something shot straight out through Beast-Boy's nose, passed Terra and Von-Richter and zoomed out the window. "What was that?" Terra asked in wonder.

"Never mind zat…!" Von-Richter said in panic. He moved down closer to the nostrils "Titans… can you 'ear me in there…?"

…

They heard him loud and clear… almost loud enough to deafen them if they weren't wearing their suits. _"Von-Richter…?"_ Robin called, _"What is it…?"_

"Listen to me…" replied Von-Richter, "You only have one minute left! Get of zere… NOW…!"

Cyborg checked him computer that was warning him. _"Field destabilizing!"_ That, and all the other Titans could feel their bodies starting to expand

"_Yo' you heard the man!"_ cried Cyborg.

"_Come… we must hurry!" _added Copy-Cat.

Quickly they all bounded for the nostrils and then Raven teleported them safely out with her powers just in time.

…

Von-Richter warned Terra to get back, and then… WHAMM! The others snapped back tot heir normal sizes instantly, and landed in a pile on top of each other… again!

"Guys…" cried Terra. "You all okay?"

All the others moaned and groaned… "Define… okay!" Raven said in discomfort.

The Titans finally straightened themselves out and got out of their suits. Each of them took a huge and stressed breath of the fresh air around them. "It feels so wonderful to finally be free again." Starfire said.

Cyborg stretched his muscles and joints. "Man… I need a good oilin'."

They all reported that they had planted the bomb, and it was due to go off in ten more minutes…

_**10:01… 10:00… 09:59… 09:58…**_

"Unfortunately… we lost sight of Sakutia." Copy-Cat said, "We were unable to determine if he was even defeated by the blast."

Suddenly, there was a slight earthquake and it grew more violent every moment. "What's happening?" Raven asked.

"Look!" Terra cried as she pointed out the window…

There in the midst of the down, Raven and Starfire's combined energy was forming around a huge shape that was growing to the size of the buildings, and then… POOF!!

"_Heh, heh, eh, eh, eh… Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"_ It was Sakutia… only now he was humungous. _"Finally… the city is mine!"_ he roared in his deep voice.

Everyone else, including Von-Richter was shocked. "He has… grown immensely in size!" cried Starfire. "He will hurt everyone in his path."

"But how could this have happened?" Cyborg asked.

Von-Richter thought it over, "Apparently… zee cytoplasm inside of Sakuta's body 'as triggered an unlikely reaction to zee powers zat you threw at 'im, causing 'im to mutate many times 'is normal size."

He couldn't really explain anymore, but after all… Sakutia was a very rare disease. "Yo… we gotta stop him before he hurts anyone else." said Cyborg.

Robin nodded his head, "TITANS… MOVE OUT!" he shouted, and the five of them, except for Terra headed out through the window.

Terra thought it over for a moment and then she decided to go with them. "Vait… vhere are you going?" Von-Richter asked.

Terra hopped on the window sill, and gazed back at him. "I'm going to get a little payback." She said, and then she jumped on a floating boulder, and she was off.

Suddenly… no sooner had she left did Beast-Boy start gagging, and wheezing again. His heart-rate was dropping fast, and his pulse and breath were deteriorating. "Oh no… No!" Von-Richter panicked. He quickly pressed the emergency-switch…

Doctors and nurses ran to Beast-Boys' room with a serious level of emergency. The bomb hadn't exploded yet, and Beast-Boy was dying. They had to try and stabilize him before it was too late… otherwise…

…it would be all over.


	9. Rock the world

**CHAPTER NINE**

Everyone in town began running in panic at the sight of the huge monster that was stomping around and roaring like a Godzilla-monster. _"You can't run away from me!"_ Sakutia roared as he drew in a deep breath and let it out hard which spread his disease down to the people in the streets…

Several citizens had already fallen ill amongst the poison-cloud, and the rest were barley able to evade it. Sakutia was laughing maliciously _"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Look at them all squirm!"_

"Sakutia!" called a voice.

"_Huh…?" _Sakutia turned round and saw the five Titans starring up at him with their weapons and powers at the ready. "Fun time's over man…!" Cyborg said.

Sakutia put his hands on his hips, _"You're too late... Nothing can stop me now!"_ he called down to the tiny heroes.

"Nothing… except _us…!"_ Copy-Cat snapped.

"And that's just what we're going to do." added Raven.

Sakutia's eyes narrowed in anger, and then he blew his poisoned-breath again. The Titans dodged the cloud and took different battle positions in different areas to stay separate and not make an easier target for Sakutia.

Copy-Cat tried to use his powers and Copy his form, but sadly… he wasn't able to copy his exact size, and using Raven and Starfire's power to mutate him wouldn't help due to his DNA not being the same as Sakutia's. Not to mention if he mutated to a larger size he probably wouldn't be able to go back.

"Blast…!" he grumbled as he changed back to his normal-form. _"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! So much for that plan…"_ Sakutia taunted, and then eh kicked Copy-Cat with his huge leg, "OAF…!" sending him crashing into a wall. "BLAH…!"

Raven flew down near her boyfriend, and helped him up. "You okay…?" she asked. Copy-Cat got to his feet and copied the form of his lady friend, "I shall be fine…" he said to her, then the _two Ravens_ headed back into battle.

Starfire launched her star-bolts continuously and angrily. It seemed to work, but it just made Sakutia angrier than ever. _"Filthy wretched insects!"_ he roared.

"Yo'… you're one to talk!" Cyborg said as he fired his sonic-cannon and his missiles. This caused Sakutia a load of damage, and then Raven and her copy attacked, _"AZARATH… METRIONE… ZINTHOS…!" _they sent many bits of fallen wreckage right at him. Robin even fired his disc-bombs, but the battle seemed far from over…

…

While back at the hospital, Beast-Boy's heart monitor was starting to flatten out as it beeped faster and faster. The doctors were working in panic trying to keep Beast-Boy from going flat.

"Oh no… No!" the doctor yelped, "Quick… charge the paddles." he demanded. "CLEAR…!"

Beast-Boy's body winced.

"CLEAR…!"

He winced again…

The doctor stubbornly kept trying, and trying, "Come on, kid… COME ON…!"

Then… he angrily threw the paddles on the floor. Beast-Boy had no pulse. His blood pressure was nearly at a complete stand-still. He wasn't breathing, and his heart-monitor had gone totally flat.

The doctor checked his watch, and called it. "Time of death… 5:35 am."

Von-Richter overheard those awful words. "Oh no…" he cried so softly under his breath. He leaned his back again the wall… and slowly slumped down to the ground. "Zere goes anozer von… vhatever am I going to tell zee ozers."

_**Meanwhile**_…

It seemed that no matter how much the Titans hit at him, Sakutia never seemed to get any weaker. "It's no good…" Cyborg panted. "He's just too strong…!"

Starfire had finally collapsed from exhaustion and firing too many star-bolts. "I can…barley… bring myself… to get up." she groaned.

Copy-Cat had even lost a lot of strength, that he found no choice but to revert back to his normal-form. "Ugh! All the strength has nearly left me." he panted.

All the titans were looking wiped-out, and Sakutia was laughing at them all. _"Five little titans all in a row." _he taunted, _"Heh, heh, heh… now then… who wishes to go out first?"_

The Titans gritted their teeth angrily, but barely able to get up and fight. The suddenly a voice called out from behind, "YOU DO…!"

"_Huh…?"_

Sakutia and the Titans looked up, and saw her standing on a rooftop with her hair flying in the wind. "Yo… Terra…!" Cyborg called. Terra winked back at her friends, but Sakutia was not impressed as he stomped towards her. _"Hah! Another pest…?"_ he growled, _"Another doomed little pest."_

Terra poised herself ready for battle. "You monster…! All you do is kill people… and you've tried to kill Beast-Boy too. That's just sick…!"

"_Hmm, mm, mm… indeed it is."_ replied Sakutia, _"As much as I admire your determination… what makes you think you can beat me, especially since all your fellow-friends failed miserably."_

Terra's eyes narrowed, "I don't just _think _I can beat you… I _know_ I can beat you, because I have the one thing that you can't handle…" then using her powers she raised a whole load of rocks in the air, and hurled them right at him.

"_GRRAH…!"_ Sakutia growled and roared as he used all his might to try and bat the boulders away, but he wasn't able to hit them all and he got hurt in many places. Terra even whammed a huge one right down his throat… weakening him severely.

All the others were amazed, "She's actually beating him." Robin said.

Raven nodded her head in agreement, "I guess that means he doesn't like rocks?"

That's when everyone began to feel silly for having missed all that… Germs and viruses were unable to feed on, and rot super solid objects such as rock and iron. Terra's powers seemed to be Sakutia's weakness.

All those rocks that he was unable to defend against, and unable to even stomach, he looked ready to drop… just a few… more… HITS!

Terra was breathing very angrily as she raised up a huge boulder. "This is for my friends!" she yelled, and she threw the rock right into Sakutia. _"BLAH… You cursed brat!"_

Terra raised an n even larger boulder, "This for all your victims…!" she hit him again. Sakutia was so angry that he began to stop towards her ready to squish her. _"I'll smash you to pieces!"_

Terra's whole body began to glow as the ground trembled and quaked, "And this… is… for my husband…" she roared, "FOR YOU… BEAST BOY…!" then she let out a SCREAM of sheer power…

Just as Sakutia reached her and raised his arm ready for the kill, "RRR… ROOAAR…!"

A very large, solid and sharp-tipped pillar sprung up through the ground, curved at Terra's command and WHAMM…_ "EEE… RRRAAA-AAAH…!"_ ...right through the heart blasting a hole right through his body!

The others leapt up with cheers, "All right… she's got him!" cried Robin.

"Whoo-hoo… way to rock his world…!" Cyborg chanted.

Sakutia roared and cried in pain as his body began to break up. _"IT… IT CAN'T BE…! I'M UNSTOPPABLE…!! GAAA-AAARGH… AAA-AAH…!"_

His voice faded out until he was nothing but a harmless pile of dust. Raven quickly used her powers to vanquish the remains as the sun rose at dawn.

It was over...

The others ran over to Terra, each extending their gratitude and congrats to her. She really was the heroine of the day… but suddenly Terra remembered. "Beast Boy…!"

They all then quickly headed back to the hospital. They hoped with all their souls that everything was okay!


	10. Closer than ever

**CHAPTER TEN**

Once back at the hospital, the Titans immediately headed for Beast-Boy's cubical. "Von-Richter…!" Robin called as they piled in… also noticing that all the equipment was turned off… all the cords pulled out… and Beast-Boy was covered completely under the blanket.

Von-Richter looked up, "Titans… you made it." he cried for joy, but suddenly his features had saddened as he pulled up the blankets. "But… but… I am afraid it is… too late!"

One by one the titans could feel their hearts breaking upon what they saw. Beast-Boy… lying on the bed with his eyes shut…he wasn't breathing… his arms folded onto his chest… and the Doctor even turned the heart monitor back on… it was completely flat-lined. He stared sadly at the Titans in shame, and all he could say was… "I'm so sorry..."

Every feeling in Cyborg's body had all been replaced with the woe of despair, and tears in his human eye. "Aw, man…" he peeped.

Robin gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists trying to hold back his own tears. "We're too late…" he cried as he held his sobbing wife close to him. "Friend… Beast-Boy…This cannot be happening…!" Starfire wept softly.

Raven's lips were twitching as her tears streaked down her cheeks, "I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry…" she muttered, "I'm not… going to…" but then Copy-Cat put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head telling her not to hold it in…

Raven hugged her boyfriend, and ever so softly began to cry into his shoulder. Copy-Cat himself hung his head low as a tea escaped form behind his Robin's-mask. "We… have failed." he cried softly.

Terra stood almost transfixed right where she was, shaking her head as her tears began to form. "No…" she pepped. "No…NO!" she rushed to the side of the bed. "Beast-Boy/ Beast-Boy!" she sobbed hysterically.

_**(I think this song is VERY appropriate for this moment)**_

_Got the news today  
__But they said I had to stay  
__A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
__When I thought it'd all be done  
__When I thought it'd all been said  
__A little bit longer and I'll be fine._

Terra begged and begged tearfully for Beast-Boy not to leave her, not after they had been through. "Beast-Boy please… I can't lose you. Please don't go!" but Beast-Boy didn't move. Terra held her husbands dead hand tightly, then buried her face into the bed and cried.

_But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
__And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
__And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
__You don't even know, know, know.  
__You don't even know._

Her thoughts began to race of all the hardships they had gone through to get where they were.

Terra being a newbie with uncontrollable energies…

Being the new Titan on the team…

Slade's apprentice… and turning herself into stone.

Coming back as a school girl trying to brush the one guy she loved dearly out of her life, only to have him come to her school and make her realize the whole truth. _**(Refers to MUSICAL: SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE)**_ and finally they were married…

"_Things may Change Terra… but Some things never change."_

Now… here they were no more than a year from then… and Beast-Boy was… gone! "Please… come back." she sobbed.

_All this time goes by  
__Still no reason why  
__A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
__Waitin' on a cure  
__But none of them are sure  
__A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

…

_**00:03… 00:02… 00:01… **__**"00:00"**_

KAPOW!! The medicine bomb finally exploded.

The blood-stream, still not having completely stopped began to spread the vaccine from the bomb all over Beast-Boy's body. The medicine disintegrated all the leftover germs in it's path, and began to heal a lot of the damage… almost like magic.

…

The Titans knew that Terra was really upset, but the best thing for her would be to just let him go. Copy-Cat put and arm on her back. "Come, Terra…" he said softly to the sobbing young-lady. "There is nothing more we can do."

_But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
__And you don't know what its like to feel so low.  
__And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
__You don't even know, know, know  
__You don't even know, know, know.  
__You don't even know, no_.

Terra finally looked up. She really didn't want to leave, but… Copy-Cat was right. She too one last long look at her beloved Beast-boy's body, and softly pressed her lips against his for what supposedly would be for the last time!

"Good… bye…!" she barely spoke in a tone so soft you barely hear her. that's when all the Titans and Von-Richter began to walk sadly towards the door…

Suddenly, as the doctor got ready to shut off the heart-monitor again, it began to beep normally again… and suddenly he could feel something. "Wait a minute…" he called to everyone. "I feel it… he's got a pulse."

Everyone dashed back into the room as the doctor turned everything back on. "His heart-rate returning… blood-flowing slowly but okay… temperature, 107.5… 107.0… 106.5 and falling." Then his eyes lit up, "He's coming back!"

Smiles began to appear on everyone's faces, and suddenly… Beast-Boy's body began to stir and a soft groan escaped from his throat as his eyes opened slightly.

_2, 3, 4!_

_And you don't know what you got till it's gone.  
__Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
__And every time you smile you laugh you glow,  
__You don't even know! no! yeah! whoa!_

Terra moved to the side of the bed once again. "Beast-Boy? Beast-Boy?" she called softly to him.

Beast-Boy looked up weakly at his wife. "Things Change, Terra…" he said all groggily, "But some things never change."

_So I'll wait till kingdom come.  
__All the highs and lows are gone  
__A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
__I'll be... fine_

Terra's eyes were filled with tears once again. "Oh, Beast-Boy." she cried as she buried her face by his side again, and broke into another sob.

"BOOYAH…! BOO-YAH…!!" Cyborg kept chanting.

"Oh friend…" cried Starfire.

Raven and Copy-Cat smiled, and as for Robin, he said it best by not saying anything. Beast-Boy was going to be okay.

_**A few days later**_…

Beast-Boy was confined to the hospital until he made a full and complete recovery. That included no heroics for him for a while. The Hospital was also jam-packed with other people sick from Sukatia's poisoned-cloud…

Luckily, Von-Richter was able to come up with a new antidote that actually helped everyone better than using green-serum. A simple medicine that helped to increase their fibers and irons so that the illness would not be as series.

After all… if Sakutia was weak again rocks, then his other germs surely didn't stand a chance against solid substances like it either.

Terra was checking-up on Beast-Boy… for what had to be the fifth time for the day. He was feeling a little better, but he still wasn't allowed out of bed. "Dude… I can't believe I've been closer to the end of the line than ever." he said.

Terra placed her hand over his, "Hey… just don't ever scare me like that again." she cried, "I don't what I would've done if you hadn't come back."

Beast-Boy smiled at his wife. "Hey… we're a package." he said, "When you leave… I go with you. Where go… I want to follow. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Terra almost wasn't sure how to answer that… so instead, she brought her lips to his. At least he wasn't weak enough for _that_. Suddenly… Terra's commentator beeped, interrupting the moment.

Robin warned her that Slade was around again, and the Titans were going after him. "Go ahead." Beast-Boy said to her, "I promise you… I'm not going anywhere."

Terra smiled at Beast-Boy and kissed him again before leaving. No sooner had she gone did Beast-Boy let out a huge yawn. Then he snuggled under his hospital bed, and drifted off to a slightly discomforting… but peaceful, happy sleep.

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Man I really wish we could do something about that awful THINGS CHANGE episode. Terrible ending… and SO NOT what was supposed to happen.**_

_**There's even a small group of fans who are trying to save the show, and I'm part of them. You want to join in… send me a Personal Message…or mention it in your reviews.**_

_**This may or may not work.. but here is a chance if enough of us join.**_


End file.
